my_testfandomcom-20200214-history
850
1959 #1 and #2 Ponytail Barbie® Doll #850 in original swimsuit "PRODUCT FEATURES Made of flesh-toned plastic, the first Barbie® dolls wore a black and white knit swimsuit that was used through 1961. In 1959 the accessories were white sunglasses with blue lenses, black open-toe shoes, and hoop earrings. Characteristics of #1 and #2 dolls were very similar, with one exception — #1 had drilled holes in her feet to fit on her doll stand. #2 did not. Both dolls were available as a blonde and brunette. Facial characteristics included arched brows, black eye paint, colorless pupils, and bright red lips. All dolls had red nail polish on hands and toes. SKU #: 0850-1959"1 and 2 1960 #3, #4, and #5 Ponytail Barbie® Doll #850 in original swimsuit "PRODUCT FEATURES Barbie® doll got a softer look in 1960. Arched eyebrows changed to curved. Pupils became blue, accented with either blue or brown eyeliner. Dolls came in either blonde or brunette. Gorgeous red lips, painted red nails, and blush added to her beauty. Accessories included gold hoop or pearl stud earrings, black open toe shoes, and white sunglasses with blue lenses. Barbie® #4 was the first doll that came with tan vinyl. Available as both a blonde and brunette with a hard curl on the end of their ponytail, some dolls had factory braided hair. The doll featured blue eyes, brown brows, and red lips. Barbie® #5 came in three hair colors—blond, brunette, or titian. #5 had subtler face paint, a tan-hued vinyl, and optional white sunglasses. This was the first year of the hollow body—marked Barbie®—with a small neck knob. SKU #: 0850-1960"3, 4 and 5 1962 Original Swimsuit #850 The 1961 Bubble Cut Barbie® dolls wore a black and white striped knit swimsuit with matching black open-toe shoes, optional white sunglasses, silver and pink wrist tag, and "pearl" earrings. They had short, tight bubble cut hair styles, red lips, and many had oily complexions. The 1962 Bubble Cut dolls came with red jersey one piece swimsuits, matching red open toe heels, gold wrist tag on wrist. Their faces had more of a matte finish complexion. The 1963-64 dolls shared the Midge/Barbie body, and smaller lips that were raised slightly. Lips shades were lighter and came in great retro colors! Barbie® dollﾴs body had the larger neck knob which gave her a fuller facial appearance. The 1965 dolls included a side thatched rooting pattern known as a "Side-Part. " Some were produced with identical face paint as the Color Magic Barbie® doll and are known to collectors as a Bubblecut Barbie® doll with a Color Magic Face. Some dolls sold in Europe came dressed in the gold and white Fashion Queen swimsuit. SKU #: 0850-1961Bubble Cut 1963 #6 Ponytail Barbie® Doll #850 in original swimsuit PRODUCT FEATURES This doll came in new red jersey swimsuit and pearl stud earrings. To match the changing fashion trends, her lips came in softer colors (pastel pinks and corals) and became smaller, thinner. Raised brows mimicked a "surprised" look. #6 appeared to have a fuller face, and came on the new Barbie/Midge® body with the larger neck knob, gold and white wrist tag on wrist, and some had variation painted legs. This doll was available as a brunette, various shades of blonde (lemon or ash), and titian. The hair of a #6 Ponytail typically had a matte finish, rather than the shiny finish of a #5 Ponytail. There were some dolls that came packaged wearing the Fashion Queen gold/white bathing suit. SKU #: 0850-19636 1964 Barbie® Doll #850 Swirl PRODUCT FEATURES This doll debuted in 1964, and remained on the market only until 1965. Defining characteristic was the unique side-swept ponytail in varying shades of blond. The doll also came in brunette and redhead. Some Swirl Ponytail Barbie® dolls have been found on bendable leg bodies. Swirls were also used in the Little Theatre Gift Set and On Parade Gift Set. Barbie® was dressed in a red one piece jersey bathing suit, and included pearl stud earrings, and red open toe shoes. Description courtesy of Collector Books, publisher of "Barbie Fashion: Volume 1" and "Barbie Fashion: Volume 2" by Sarah Sink Eames SKU #: 0850-1964Swirl References